


Drowning In You

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, If thats even possible lol, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Little bit of angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Underwater Sex, Water Sex, a love letter to sango-blep, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: Kara smiles, turning to Lena. “So, have you reconsidered my offer? Since you think I’m such an excellent teacher?” her eyes are sparkling with hope, and Lena can’t help but find her puppy dog pout adorable.She blinks, considering. “I—Um—Well—”ORA chance meeting at the pool gives Lena the opportunity to learn to swim with Kara, but a memory from her past has kept her from water for years. Can she conquer her fears and get closer to Kara, or will the terror of her past drag her to the bottom.ORSango-bleps lifeguard au.





	Drowning In You

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for so long you have no idea. Sango's drawing of Kara as a lifeguard inspired me to write this, and honestly it turns out completely different from what I had planned at first, but I hope you guys like it! Also please go follow Sango on tumblr! Her supercorp art is amazing! Also follow me on tumblr @lenaluthorss!

“Remind me why you wanted me to come with you?” Lena asks, putting on her sunglasses as she steps out of Sam’s car. 

Sam rolls her eyes, putting an arm around Ruby, who was enthusiastically carrying a bright blue duffle bag. “ _ Because  _ your niece just started swim lessons and she wants to show you just how much she’s gotten better. Isn’t that right, baby?”

Ruby shoulders the bag, nodding. “Yeah! Aunt Lena you gotta see me! I’m like, super fast!”

“You sure it’s not just the Kryptonian in you?” Lena teases with a smirk.

Ruby puffs out her cheeks. “No. My powers haven’t even come yet! And I’m almost the same age as Supergirl was when  _ she _ got her powers!”

Opening the door to the main pool area, Sam laughs nervously. “Hopefully they’ll never come in,” she grumbles under her breath as Ruby runs ahead of her in excitement.

“Aunt Kara!” Ruby calls, running up to the blonde. 

“Hey, kiddo!” Kara greets her, twirling her around a bit. “I know you’re pumped but no running by the pool alright? Your mom would kill me and I don't want you getting hurt.” She pats Ruby on the back before turning to Sam and Lena. 

“I hope we aren’t too late,” Sam greets, hugging her. “Traffic was insane and Ruby wanted to stop at Big Belly Burger and you know how she is when she’s hungry,”

Kara laughs, nodding. “Yeah, yeah. It’s been thirty minutes though, right? We don’t want her cramping up in the pool.”

Sam blanks. “Uh...I think. It’s been thirty minutes, right Lena?”

The question catches Lena off guard, and she’s startled back into reality. She hadn’t even realized she spaced out. “Em, yeah. I think so.” she approaches Kara in curiosity. “You never told me you were a swim instructor.”

Kara blushes under the attention. “Heh. Yeah. Um, it’s just a thing I’m doing for the summer. I figured after everything that’s happened I’d do something different for a while. It’s a nice change of pace, you know?”

Lena nods, not really understanding how someone could go from being a Pulitzer winning reporter to a swim instructor in the span of a few weeks. Her attire was definitely different from the dresses she wore at CatCo.

The red swim shorts and zipped up National City lifeguard hoodie were a far cry from the outfits she was used to seeing the reporter in.

“Do you know how to swim?” Kara asks, tilting her head.

Lena stares down at the crystal blue water beside her trepidatiously, a memory she had been trying to forget threatening to bubble to the surface. “No,” she lies, visibly paling. “I never really saw a need to.”

“You never saw a  _ need _ to?” Sam asks incredulously. “Aren’t you like, deathly—” The glare Lena gives her is almost comically dark and she realizes immediately that she's overstayed her welcome. "Uh, I mean, let's go get you dressed for class, Rubes,” she says, steering her daughter towards the locker room.

Lena takes an extra step to the side, further away from the water. She tries to slow her breathing, slow the way her heart starts to race, and tries to look anywhere but Kara to hide the rising panic in her eyes.

“You know, if you want, I could teach you,” Kara offers with her signature bright smile. “It’s never too late to learn a new skill.”

Lena nods, only half listening, her fist beating into the side of her leg as she counts down from ten—a technique her therapist had taught her when she was young. “I’ll uh, I’ll think about it.”

It seems though that it wasn’t working, because the smile on Kara’s face morphed into a concerned frown. “Hey, you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Lena slowly nods her head again. “Yeah,” she responds, taking a shuddering breath. “Yeah, I’m—Yeah. You should um, you should go start your class.”

Kara blinks owlishly, still a bit confused. “Yeah, uh, okay,” she coincides, backing up and blowing her whistle. “Alright guys, in the pool!” she yells, turning away from Lena.

The moment her back is facing her, Lena lets out a long sigh and strides to the bleachers where Sam is waiting for her.

The other woman looks like she’s about to ask her something, but seeing the weary look on Lena’s face seems to think better of it. Instead, she cups her hands and shouts, “Have fun, baby!”

Ruby waves enthusiastically from the pool at her mother, and gives a thumbs up to Lena who half heartedly returns it. 

Kara looks like she’s just finished a head count, and satisfied, kicks off her shoes before unzipping her hoodie. 

That is when all time seems to stop for Lena. It was like everything from that point on was happening in slow motion; flawless, taut, bronze skin reveals itself to her, and she couldn’t believe that under all those cardigans and polka dotted button ups was a goddess worthy of Poseidon himself.

She watches in awe as Kara dives into the water before emerging completely soaked, slicking her hair back with her hand. “Okay, who remembers what we learned last week?” she asks, grinning. 

Ruby raises her hand. “Backstroke!”

“Good!” Kara praises. “Now, today we’re gonna—”

Lena zones out after that, not even bothering to pay attention to anything Kara’s saying. All she could process was the way her back muscles move as she glides through the water, and the way her biceps flex as she playfully lifts one of the children out of the water. Kara’s body was like a black hole, Lena’s hungry gaze couldn’t escape it’s chiseled perfection. Strangely enough, the water was less terrifying with this aquatic Amazon taming it.

“...ena…..Lena…..Lena!” 

She blinks slowly as her mind returns to reality, Sam waving a hand in front of her face. “Oh, I’m sorry Sam my mind wandered off, what is happening now?”

“Wandered off where? Class is over, we’re about to go home. You sure you’re okay?” Sam asks as she tilts her head.

Lena shakes away the butterflies in her head, “Yes, I’m quite alright. Just a little tired is all, where is Kara?”

A cheeky grin spreads over Sam’s face, “Want to keep staring at her some more? I don’t blame you sweetie, she was looking _ fine _ out there today.” 

“Hey!” Kara shouts, startling Lena, bounding up behind them. “What’d you guys think?”

Sam looks to Lena with a grin on her face. “I thought today was _ real _ productive. Don’t you think so, Lena?”

Lena shoots her a steely glare, making a mental note to get back at her for this indiscretion later. “Very, you’re an excellent teacher Kara. Your teachings are very...engaging.”

Sam snorts as she collects Ruby under her arm. “Nice save,” she teases Lena, dodging the elbow jabbed in her direction. “You think Ruby’s ready for the Olympics?” she asks, turning to Kara with a grin. 

Kara laughs good naturedly. “Sure! With a little more practice, she could probably out swim Supergirl!” She ruffles Ruby’s hair and smiles at Lena. 

The praise makes Ruby giddy, though it’s clear she took Kara’s compliment as a challenge. “I can totally out swim Supergirl!” 

Kara smiles, turning to Lena. “So, have you reconsidered my offer? Since you think I’m such an _excellent _teacher?” her eyes are sparkling with hope, and Lena can’t help but find her puppy dog pout adorable.

She blinks, considering. “I—Um—Well—”

* * *

Stupid Kara and her stupid pout. Why did she have to be so cute? The other woman was practically begging to teach her how to swim. She couldn’t say no to her best friend.

Though as Lena shivers in her bikini, she was beginning to believe she should have stood her ground. The pool lights glowed translucently, almost illuminating her entire face. The water slowly swayed to and fro, as if this was the calm before the storm. And in a sense, it was. Lena had no idea how she’d react to being in the water again. Her first lesson could go smoothly, or, could end with her having a panic attack in the shallow end.

Lena watches as Kara pads over to the edge of the water with a pair of arm floaties in her hand. “You don’t mind if we use these, right?” she asks with a smirk.

Lena quirks a brow, looking from the floatation device back to Kara. “Seriously?” she’s flabbergasted. “Do you honestly believe I need those?”

Kara cracks a smile that evolves into a fit of laughter. “No, I was just pulling your leg,” she says when Lena rolls her eyes. “By the way, are you sure it’s cool we use the pool in your apartment building? I feel like we’re taking time from everyone else.”

Lena waves away her concern. “Nonsense. No one’s ever really here this time of year anyway. Summer is usually reserved for villas in Italy and wine tastings in Greece.”

“So why didn’t you go?”

The question catches Lena off guard, and she sputters a bit. “I—I feel like National City needs me. L-Corp needs me. I can’t just go off gallivanting. Evil could strike at any moment.”

Kara nods her head sagely. “I get that. It’s kind of why I didn’t go back to Midvale with Alex for the weekend. I feel like this city needs me to protect it.”

“You’re starting to sound like Supergirl,” Lena teases. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you and her were the same person.”

Kara seems to redden at that. “Uh, well I—We have similar ideologies, her and I,” she explains, scratching her cheek.

“Of course,” she responds sagely. Truthfully, Lena  _ knew _ that she and Supergirl were one in the same. She wasn’t too happy about Kara lying to her all this time, but she was sure she had her reasons. That didn’t mean she couldn’t tease her about it. 

Kara unzips her National City lifeguard hoodie to reveal a bathing suit different from the one Lena had seen her wear at Ruby’s swim class the other day. The one she wore was a short and top set, with the iconic white lifeguard cross on the breast. This one is a plain blue top with red shorts. Practical and unimposing. And frankly, a little suspicious.

Unfortunately for Lena, it also gave her thoughts that she never considered she’d ever have about her best friend. She self consciously wraps her towel around her legs as Kara lowers herself into the water.

She flinches when she hears Kara call her name. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think swimming lessons are supposed to be done in the water,” Kara pats the top of the water like an empty spot on a couch.

Lena eyes her, then eyes the water as blue as Kara’s eyes. Her eyes were pools in themselves, pools of mischief and excitement. Pools that began to storm with worry when she hadn’t responded. “Sorry. I’ve had a long day,” she tentatively removes the towel from the lower half of her body and slides herself into the pool, a sigh leaving her as the cold temperature of the water hits her body.

She doesn’t even realize she’s shaking until she sees the concern return in Kara’s eyes. “Don’t worry about me,” she assures her, wrapping her arms around herself. “It’s just a little cold. We can proceed.”

Lena can still see the skepticism on Kara’s face, but is relieved when the other woman doesn’t vocalize it.

“Let’s start with floating.” Kara instructs. “Don’t give me that look,” she responds when Lena stares at her incredulously. “I know it’s going to feel freaky for a while but just bear with me okay? You’ll get used to it. I promise.”

“I’m going to hold you to that promise, Miss Danvers.” Lena does as she’s told, though she can’t hide the trepidation on her face. No amount of promises can dam the memories.

The two start off in the shallow end of the pool, Kara instructs Lena to take a deep breath and lift her feet up; this sat with Lena like a sack of potatoes on a bed of nails, but despite her apprehension she willed herself to go along. She latches on to the railing and fills her lungs with every bit of air she can, her body begins to float upward just enough for her feet to leave the bottom.

Just as the rush of joy comes from taking the first step, she is thrust into a dark place in her mind; a lake crowned with a grey overcast sky. She was back on that shoreline, watching in terror as the only thing she held dear in this world was ripped away from her, but it was different this time; she saw her younger self there, wide eyed and terrified on that sandy shore, but she wasn’t on the shore with that little girl, she was out in the lake. 

“Mum?!” she hears herself call. “Mum where are you?!”

She makes eye contact with small, scared, emerald eyes and then everything starts caving in on her. She’s panicking, she knows she is because she can feel the fear rising in her chest like a hand snaking up her throat.

“...ena! Lena!”

The trance is broken suddenly, and still frightened, Lena tries to wriggle out of Kara’s grip.

“Hey! Hey! Look at me!” Kara’s voice is like muffled against the cotton in her ears. Lena’s eyes finally allow her to focus in on the other woman and Kara’s ecstatic. “Oh thank goodness!” Kara exclaims, sweeping her up into her arms, “Are you okay?”

Lena roughly pushes herself out of the embrace completely flustered. “I’m alright. I just need a minute, then we can try again.”

Kara’s flabbergasted.  _ “Again? _ No way, Lena. We’re done. I’m not letting you back in that pool.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kara. I’m fine. I just need to collect myself. Besides, when have I ever let anything stop me?” Lena’s voice wavers a bit, and she hopes Kara can’t tell.

Kara scoffs when Lena fixes her with a glare. “Fine, we’ll try again but if you freak out, we're stopping, got it?”

Lena nods and Kara escorts her back to the water. She breathes deeply, letting her body float. Her feet leave the floor and she can feel herself being pulled back to that dark lake by the familiar tendrils of fear tugging at her limbs. But before her mind can plunge her back in, warm gentle hands bring her back to reality.

She looks over her shoulder and is met by Kara’s a hundred watt smile. 

Every time Lena feels herself slipping deep into the water, Kara’s there to hold her steady. There isn’t a moment when she can’t feel Kara’s firm touch upon her skin. 

Before she knows it, she’s laying on her back, her eyes seeing the star lit ceiling unclouded by terror. 

“I did it.”

Kara floats next to her, grinning. “How does it feel?”

“I have water in my ears.”

Kara laughs a bit before clearing her throat. “Listen I won’t ask you about what happened—”

“Good.” Lena realizes that her tone is a bit blunt. “What I mean is that it’s a bit complicated. But when I’m ready to tell you, I will. I promise.”

Kara nods solemnly, understanding the conversation is over. For now at least. “Sure.”

* * *

“How long can you hold your breath?”

Lena’s drying herself off with a towel after their usual lesson when Kara pops the question. “I can’t say I’ve ever tried to know,” she responds, shrugging.

“Would you like to find out?” Kara stretches out her hand with a playful smirk, one that Lena’s grown to trust over the past few weeks.

Lena swallows. “I don’t...I don’t know...” 

They have been doing good so far. Lena’s blown through her previous lessons without any issues or panic attacks. Kara’s hands were always on her. Sure, steady fingers that lingered just a bit too long. Fingers that subtly end up in her dreams at night. 

She knows how to float now and how to propel herself through the water. But this? This was new territory.

“C’mon,” Kara goads, motioning for her to join her in the water. “I promise I’ve got you.” 

Lena resigns, throwing her towel down onto the lounge chair. She trusts Kara, probably more than she trusts anyone else in this world. If she says she has her, then Lena believes her.

Kara starts the breathing exercise, the two breathe in and out slowly in unison all while Lena tries not become distracted by the sight of Kara’s abs retracting. They build a decent rhythm before starting the next phase.

“Okay I want you to take a deep breath and close your eyes when you do dive just below the surface. Wait five seconds then ascend slowly, got all of that? I’ll be right here with you.”

Lena begins her dive, starting to count off the seconds in her head. She can’t really hear anything but the water rushing around her. Curious, she opens her eyes, which turns out to be a huge mistake. 

One moment she’s staring into crystal blue eyes and the next Kara’s her mother drowning right in front of her. Starting to panic, silent screams leave her. Water quickly fills her lungs and before she even knows what’s happening she’s on the side of the pool coughing up water. 

“Rao, Lena! These are more than just a panic attacks! I saw you under there, you were beyond terrified! What the  _ hell  _ are you not telling me?!” Kara’s voice is full of worry. Worry that makes Lena sick.

“It doesn’t concern you Kara, just drop it.” Lena heaves, wiping her mouth. She slaps Kara’s hands away and curls up her knees under her chin. A coping mechanism she developed as a child.

“Every time we get in the water, it’s like you’ve seen a ghost or something! I thought we were done keeping secrets!” Kara scoffs, folding her arms.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ lecture me about keeping secrets when you won’t even tell me yours! Why did I have to learn from my  _ brother _ that you’re Supergirl?”

Kara’s mouth presses into a thin line as Lena continues. “ Oh you didn’t think I would find out, did you? Were you just banking on me continuing to be as oblivious as you’ve been trying to keep me?!”

“Lena I—”

“Don’t. Just, don’t. I think we’re done for today.”

Kara seems to swallow the words on her tongue as Lena begins picking up her things and walking away. “Yeah. Sure.”

* * *

Lena hears the door open from the couch, though she’s too drunk to get up to see who it is.

“Lena?”

“Sam! Welcome to the pity party! Grab a bottle that isn’t empty and join in the fun!”

“Is that tequila?” Sam asks in confusion. “You  _ hate _ tequila. Is it really that bad?”

“Absolutely _ dreadful _ !” Lena dramatizes, waving her arms. “Wait I need another drink,” she downs the last of her current bottle then tosses it in the growing pile.

“So you remember Kara, right? Blonde with the muscles and the tight arse? She’s been teaching me to swim the last few weeks.” 

Sam nods. “I know, I was there when she offered, honey.”

“The lessons have been going great! I can even doggy paddle now! Impressive no? Today though, oh today I had another sneaky little panic attack.” Lena’s face scrunches up in annoyance.

“Kara had the nerve to get mad at  _ me _ for not telling her why I have them, having the  _ gall _ to accuse  _ me _ of keeping secrets! Me! Miss ‘I’m Supergirl and I tell everyone but Lena’ is lecturing  _ me _ about keeping secrets! Can you believe it?" she laughs derisively before continuing. "So anyway, I told her off, and now the only thing I’m swimming in is booze.”

“Fuck,” Sam puts an arm around her, laying her head on her shoulder. “That’s a lot, Lena. Maybe you should just tell her?” 

Lena laughs derisively. “Why bother? S’not like talking about it will make me an olympic swimmer.”

“No,” Sam answers in acquiescence. “But it could  _ help  _ to talk about it.” she sighs, rubbing her temples. “Look, if you’re not gonna tell her, at least tell me. What  _ happened  _ to you?”

“When I was four years old, I watched my mother drown. We were at a family gathering and she went for a swim.” Lena swallows, blinking back tears. “She never resurfaced. I knew something was wrong, but my legs wouldn’t move. They wouldn’t  _ fucking _ move and I stood there, Sam. I stood there and watched my mother die.” she takes another long sip of her wine. 

“And now every time I get in the water, I go right back to that damn lake and relive that moment over and over and over again. I can see me on the shore, terrified. I can see me standing there, doing  _ nothing. _ ” 

Sam blinks. “Jesus Christ, Lena. I knew your life was fucked up, but this? Christ, woman.”

Lena demands, ignoring her sympathy. “Did you know too?”

Sam frowns, the question coming out of left field. “Know  _ what _ ?”

“That Kara was Supergirl. Everyone _ else _ around me knew, so why not my other _ best _ friend?” The venom in Lena’s words make Sam wince.

“Well I  _ did _ have my suspicions.” 

Lena nearly rolls her eyes out of her head.

“But that was because of Reign. Even though I couldn’t see when she took over, I did catch glimpses. Little bits of Supergirl here and there which just made sense after I thought about it,” Sam places her hand over Lena’s. “I’m sorry I never shared this with you, but it wasn’t my place to out her like that. I didn’t want to hurt either of you.”

Lena pulls her hand away as she stands and whirls clumsy on her feet to face her friend. “Lex was right all along. Everyone around me made me look like a fool.” She downs another glass and drops it on the table. 

Sam stands to her full height to tower over Lena. “I think it’s time you stopped drinking,” she rips the bottle from Lena’s grip with her Kryptonian strength and places it on top of the fridge.

“Don’t use your height against me!” Lena slurs, poking a finger into Sam’s chest. “You tall bitch!”

The taller woman slaps her hand away and before Lena can process what she’s doing, the rest of the alcohol joins the first bottle on top of the fridge.

“Now,” Sam declares, dusting her hands off. “You’re going to sober up, and when you do, you’re going to call Kara, and you’re going to _ apologize— _ ” —Lena glares at her— “So that you can stop drinking your problems away and face them like an actual adult.”

Lena pouts. “But—”

Sam holds up a finger. “No buts. Now get  _ your  _ butt into bed.”

Lena grumbles slurred protests, but does as she’s told. Making sure to make a huge scene of it the entire way, stomping her feet and slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Sam sighs, rolling her eyes. “ _ Teenagers. _ ”

* * *

_ Opening her eyes, she realizes something is wrong. Water surrounds her, and the more she struggles, the more disoriented she gets. She can’t see anything but the vast blue nothingness around her, and with every second her heart pounds in her ears. _

_ She sees the shimmer of sunlight rippling on the water above, teasing her, mocking how vulnerable she is. She claws at the water trying to climb back up, but she sinks even further. Every muscle in her body aches in protest as she struggles towards it. Her lungs burn for air and even though she knows she won’t get any, she still takes a breath. Her eyesight becomes dark and deluded as the water wins out and drags her down. _

_ Pressure pushes against her from all sides. Her muscles relax and she is oddly calm for a moment – then everything slowly fades to black. She finds the shimmering walls of water soundless and beautiful. _

_ As she sinks further into the abyss, she stops abruptly; her back meeting resistance. Her mind is unable to comprehend what the force is in her near comatose state, but she knows it’s warm, and that it was pushing her upwards.  _

_ Her body cuts through the darkness at an alarming speed, rising faster and faster to the surface. It keeps pushing her from below, and she begins to register two hands reaching around her, unbelievably strong but simultaneously gentle. _

_ With a boom, her and the mysterious force breach the surface. She continues to go upwards for a moment, before coming to a sudden stop. She looks around her to see nothing but sunkissed waves spreading in all directions, two blue muscular arms wrapped around her waist, a curtain of dark blonde hair shrouding her.  _

_ She blinks sunlight out of her eyes as she gasps for air, the action producing a wheezing sound interspersed with the trembling of her body.  _

_ She turns to face her saviour, sputtering water as she does. She loses consciousness, the crest of El the last thing she sees. _

* * *

Lena awakes with a gasp, her mind reeling. The phone on her nightstand vibrates like a kicked cicada. She fumbles for it in the darkness and presses it against her ear.

“Ngh, hello?”

“Thank Rao!” Kara’s chipper voice cut through the receiver. “I’ve been trying to reach you all day! How are you feeling?”

Lena lazily rolls over to stare at her clock. She had definitely slept through most of the day. “I’m reminded why I hate Tequila. But other than that I’m fine.”

“That’s good! I mean, not Tequila thing, but the other thing. The uh, feeling better thing.”

Lena hums in acknowledgement, barely listening to her. A beat of silence plays between them before Kara breaks it, clearing her throat.

“Listen, I’m really sorry about what I said yesterday. I was way out of line. It’s your secret to tell and I shouldn’t have been so pushy—”

“I’m going to stop right there, Kara. This conversation would be best had in person. Right now the room is spinning and everything you say is blending into the background.” 

Lena can almost hear Kara blink. “Sure! Dive bar in an hour then? I’ll be there in a flash! Well not a  _ flash  _ because  _ Barry’s  _ the Flash but like a zoom, okay maybe not a  _ zoom  _ either but—”

Lena hangs up on her before her tangent goes on any longer. 

Lena can see her the moment she steps through the door. Kara is there fidgeting in a booth towards the back. Lena walks up and unceremoniously drops herself across from Kara, shooting her a sideways glance over her designer shades. “You can lose the glasses,” she says with a scowl.

“Oh! Right,” Kara nervously giggles, removing her spectacles. “I swear I was going to tell you, but whenever I tried to, I chickened out. I couldn’t bare the thought of losing you.”

Lena’s expression softens. “I see.” Being no stranger to losing people, she could completely understand where Kara was coming from. Losing her mother was devastating, but she couldn’t possibly imagine losing her entire family and entire planet, drifting through space for years without knowing if she’d see anyone again.

“Every person that knows my identity is constantly in danger. My enemies could always use my friends and loved ones to try to destroy me. If someone found out you knew, they might hurt you, and it would be my fault! I would be so lost without you!”

“Kara I—”

“No Lena let me finish,” Kara shakes her head. “I shouldn’t have been so adamant about finding out your secret when I hadn’t even told you mine. It was _ super  _ hypocritical of me and I’m sorry. I should have taken your feelings into account and I didn’t.”

“I’m afraid of water,” Lena blurts.

Kara blinks. “What?”

“I’m deathly afraid of water. So much so that at one point, I couldn’t take a bath without someone in the room with me.”

Kara reaches over the table to take Lena’s trembling hands, eyebrows furrowing. “Why?”

Lena could feel her throat tightening and with a short intake of breath, she lowers one of her walls.

“When I was four years old, I watched my mother drown, Kara.”

The blonde’s mouth gaped.  _ “What?” _

“I watched her drown, and I hadn’t even realized she was gone until I saw her body floating above the water.” Lena croaks. “I can remember sitting in the back of that  _ fucking _ ambulance, asking for her. Asking for my mother, and no one could look me in the eye.”

Kara stares at her for a long moment as Lena continues. “After that, every time I went into the water, all I could see was her. No amount of therapy could get that image out of my mind. But then you started to teach me how to swim. Every time I felt myself drowning in that memory, you were there to bring me back to the surface. I would’ve never gotten this far without you, Kara.”

“I...Wow,” Kara breathes, rubbing soothing circles into Lena’s palms. “T-That’s...Gosh, Lena. I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything. I don’t  _ do _ vulnerable, but, I’m trusting you.” Lena swallows thickly. “No more secrets.” 

Kara nods. “No more secrets.” she nods again, though this time it seems like it was more to herself than Lena. “Okay, no more secrets. Lena I’m in love with you.”

Lena blinks.  _ “What?” _

“I’m in love with you, I’ve been in love with you since the moment we met.” Kara’s hands rush to her flustered face. “I just realized I said that out loud, oh gosh.” 

“You couldn’t have lead with  _ that _ ?”

Kara shrugs. “I feel like the Supergirl thing was kinda more important.”

“Well, since we’re _sharing_,” Lena indulges her with a smirk, “I only agreed to swimming lessons so I could ogle at your abs.”

Kara blinks slowly, “Huh.” A lascivious smile creeps on to her features as she gets a devilish idea. “Want me to give you more to ogle?”

It was Lena’s turn to be dumbstruck. Kara stands beside her with a hand outstretched.She scoffs at the ‘chivalrous’ blonde and allows Kara to escort her down an alleyway. 

There the blonde sweeps her up into a bridal carry with only a quick warning. She takes off immediately, and the flight is over as quickly as it began. 

Once Lena gets her bearings straight, she realizes that they’re at her apartment building. When the two reach the rooftop pool, Kara lets go of her hand. 

Lena blinks. “You  _ do  _ realize neither of us brought our bathing suits, right?” she asks with an arched brow.

“Oh we won’t be needing those,” Kara informs her with a cheeky grin, peeling off her shirt.

Lena’s eyes widen. “What on  _ earth _ do you think you’re  _ doing _ , Kara?! What if someone sees us?!” she shoves Kara’s shirt against her chest in a feeble attempt to stop the blonde from exposing herself.

Kara loses her bra and kicks her jeans off to the side with a shrug. “Then they can join in. Besides, you said it yourself. No one’s here, so let's enjoy it while we can.”

Lena mulls over the repercussions of this decision briefly, though all logic jumps out the window when she catches sight of Kara’s bare ass. “Fuck it.” Not to be one upped, Lena strips too.  _ Slowly. _ She notices Kara has paused to drink in her sultry strip tease and smirks. “Well, well, well. if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were smitten with my body, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara shakes her head as if bringing herself back to reality. “Hot. Hot body,” she mutters before realizing her mouth had spoken before her brain could catch up with it. “I mean,” she corrects herself, flustered. “Let’s get in already!” and cannon balls right into the pool.

Lena stops short, looking into the water, the memories swirling back into her mind. Kara paddles over to her and places a hand on her leg, the look in the blonde’s eyes telling her she didn’t have to force herself. She nods quietly, slowly lowering herself into the water. Her feet lift off the bottom as she begins to float. “So Aqualass, what do we do now?” 

Kara grins at her and dives under the water, circling Lena like a horny dolphin. Her long hair whips behind her as she breaches the surface. “Now I get to show you some of my Kryptonian  _ talents _ .” She dives under again, leaving Lena to wonder what she means by ‘talents’. 

It didn’t take long to find out what _ that  _ was. 

Lena feels Kara grip the back of her thighs, her rough hands digging into supple flesh. Lena was about to write it off as a weird prank when she felt Kara’s mouth on her pussy; the blonde’s ravenous tongue working its way in and out of her vagina, one hand leaving her thigh to play with her clit. Lena can barely keep afloat as shudders of pleasure race through her body, “Oh my god! How are you doing that under water?!” 

Time speeds up as she feels herself getting closer to the edge of an orgasm, but just as she was about to cum Kara resurfaces with a smug grin on her face. “Can’t have you gushing so soon, I got more planned for us.” She leads Lena to the edge of the pool slapping the ledge. “Hands up here, Missy.” 

Lena does as she’s told and waits for Kara, the blonde trailing kisses down her neck and back. Hands trace over every curve and dip of Lena’s figure, fingers making their way down between her legs. A single digit slides into her vagina, her sensitive walls clenching down on it. Kara methodically inserts another finger, maneuvering their positions as Lena calls out her most sensitive spots. 

When she finds her mark Kara slides a third in, building momentum and sending Lena into wails of euphoria as the brunette bucks back against the invading digits.

When Kara begins to rub small circles over her clit, an intense earth shattering orgasm wracks her body. She grunts out her pleasure as her high begins to fade, crumbling onto the cool edge of the pool. She can feel Kara lay against her back, the blonde covering her like a weighted blanket, laying kisses on her beauty marks. 

The two bask in the afterglow while Kara cuddles Lena and tenderly kisses her forehead. Lena leans back against Kara, humming in content. 

“For someone  _ deathly  _ afraid of water you had no problem just now,” Kara teases.

Lena bites her lip, “What can I say? I had a great teacher,” she turns to kiss Kara passionately. 

Kara lifts Lena out of the pool without breaking the kiss. She pulls away just enough so only the tips of their noses touch. “What do you say to taking this party elsewhere? I think your apartment is nice this time of night.”

“That may be true, but if you want to be sleeping in  _ my _ bed you’re going to have to up your game, Girl of Steel.” Lena banters, kissing her neck.

A wolfish grin spreads on Kara’s face, “As you wish princess.”

Lena buries her head into Kara’s shoulder, fatigue weighing down on her body. She looks up at her friend—now possible girlfriend—her confident grin beaming like the rising sun. 

“Hey Kara,” even though Lena’s voice is barely above a whisper, Kara hums in acknowledgement. “Thank you. For everything.”

Kara smiles, kissing the top of her head. “Always.” 


End file.
